ugliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tally Youngblood
| alias = Squint (Peris, Shay) | job = Special Circumstances | family = Ellie, Sol | skin color = Pale | hair color = Brown | eye color = Greenish-brown | appears = Uglies, Pretties, Specials, ''Extras, Shay's Story }} Tally Youngblood is the main character in the original Uglies trilogy. History In the Main Series ''Uglies'' Tally is a fifteen year old ugly, waiting to turn sixteen and finally become a pretty after her best friend, Peris, has already left for New Pretty Town. She then decides to go and see Peris, so she goes into a party tower with a mask on(a pig face to be exact), but she is almost caught by the pretties at the party, when she sees Peris. He makes her promise she won't do any more stupid tricks and makes her leave, but there's no other way except jumping from the tower with a bungee jacket. She sets the fire alarm off and causes a lot of trouble. Then, by trying to hide in a Pleasure garden, she meets Shay. Shay teaches her how to hoverboard and later brings her to the Rusty ruins, where she wants her to meet David from the Smoke, but he never shows up. Shay then starts having doubts about becoming Pretty and a week before her 16th birthday she leaves for the Smoke and wants Tally to follow her, but Tally is sure she wants to become a pretty. Shay leaves directions for the Smoke anyways. On her 16th birthday when she is supposed to get the surgery and become pretty, she is brought to Special Circumstances, where she meets Dr. Cable. She wants to know where Shay has gone and she later wants Tally to go to the Smoke alone or else she will stay ugly for life. Tally refuses to betray her friend, but she is convinced by her parents and Peris to go and bring Shay back. Dr. Cable gives her a heart pendant with a hidden tracker in it, which activates when Tally scans her eye with it. It is also activated when destroyed, or damaged. She goes on a long journey to the Smoke. She is met by David, Shay and another Smokies and they bring her to the Smoke. There, she meets the librarian who has old magazines left from the Rusties. She is horrified by the sight of so many ugly people at first, but then she gets used to it. Then, David shows her a secret cave in a mountain and later brings her to his parents, Az and Maddie, who tell her about the brain lesions in the Pretties' heads and that some people die during the surgery. She is horrified and later changes her mind and decides to stay in the Smoke. She wants to destroy the heart pendant, but she throws it in a fire and accidentally activates it. After that, all the Smokies except Tally and David are caught. They both go back to the city and make a big plan to save Shay, Maddie, Az and the other Smokies. After they rescue them, Maddie reveals that Az is actually dead. Shay has been turned Pretty and she is "pretty minded" because of the lesions in her brain. They steal Dr. Cable's touch-pad and Maddy thinks she can figure out a cure to the brain lesions. Tally wants Shay to take the pills, but she refuses saying she's happy the way she is. Tally, regretting betraying the Smoke and Shay, Tally decides to sacrifice herself and goes back to New Pretty Town to be turned pretty and test the pills. She writes a letter to herself saying that she should trust Croy (a Smokie), go back to the city with him, and take the pills Maddy gives her to cure the brain lesions. ''Pretties'' Tally is enjoying being hot as a new pretty, hoping to be voted into Shay's "Crims" clique, when the party she is at gets crashed by Croy, a Smokie who brings back faded memories of her time in the wild. With the help of Zane, leader of the Crims, Tally follows Croy's instructions and retrieves two pills - the cure for the pretty brain lesions - and panics about taking them. To avoid detection before the Specials arrive, Tally and Zane agree to split the cure, each taking one of the pills. The pills quickly cure the pair of them, although they are affected differently, with Zane's cure apparently more effective, but having the side effect of crippling headaches. Suspicious of Tally's unusual behavior, the Specials fit her and Zane with tracking cuffs, which spy on them constantly and thwart their plans to escape together. The prank also has some unintended consequences. With the adrenaline rush, Shay remembers Tally's betrayal of the Smoke and breaks off their friendship. The prank also attracts the attention of Dr. Cable, who offers Tally a job as a Special, which Tally strongly refuses. Several days later, Tally and Zane decide to journey into Uglyville to try and contact the New Smoke, and meet up with Sussy and Dex, uglies who helped Tally break the Smokies out of Special Circumstances. Sussy and Dex inform Tally and Zane that the New Smoke has recently returned to the Rusty Ruins, and then take them to see Shay, who, with some other Crims, has formed a clique based around self-harm, which she calls the Cutters. Suddenly, Zane collapses from one of his headaches, and Tally insists on taking him to the hospital, although they mask their real reason for going there. Zane realizes that he desperately needs Maddy's help to cure himself, and threatens to use an industrial tool to remove the, in spite of the risk that it would destroy his entire arm. Just before he can go through with the plan, Tally realizes that they could use heat to expand the cuffs and remove them. The Crims steal a hot air balloon and Tally and Zane use heat proof gloves to remove the cuffs safely before jumping from the balloon with hoverboards. Tally, the last to jump, is distracted by Peris who has changed his mind about escaping, and chooses to stay, is too late to jump over the city's metal grid. Instead, she jumps over a river, and lands safely but loses her hoverboard in the process. Walking through the forest, she is shocked to discover a pre-Rusty tribe living there, existing in a state of constant warfare with nearby tribes and viewing pretties as gods. She befriends the tribe's holy man, Andrew Simpson Smith, and realizes that the group is an anthropology project used to study violence and test the effectiveness of the pretty lesions on a violent mind. Tally encourages Andrew Simpson Smith to escape from the boundaries set for him, and to ignore the false Gods, and with his help she steals a hovercraft of a visiting pretty scientist and flies to the Rusty Ruins. At the Rusty Ruins, Tally' is met by David, who she has an awkward reunion with as she reacts instinctively to his "ugly" face. As they travel to the New Smoke together, Tally becomes increasingly conflicted between her old feelings for David and her new feelings for Zane. When they arrive, she learns that Zane has suffered severe damage from the nano-robots in the cure, which Tally's pill was intended to stop from happening - Tally's pill in fact had no effect on the lesions whatsoever, and the cure she experienced was self-motivated. Fortunately, the damage is not permanent, and Tally resolves to help Zane recover. However, the Smokies suddenly realize a tracking signal has been activated, which is hidden inside Zane's tooth with no chance of removal because it is connected to bone. The New Smoke must move on, leaving Zane behind, and Tally insists on staying with him, realizing that she truly loves him and needs to help him recover. David feels hurt by this, and tries to make her leave, accusing her of choosing Zane merely for his looks, so Tally insults him to make him leave her behind. The Specials arrive, with Shay and the Cutters having been turned into a new clique of Specials, and Shay informs Tally that, rather than return to her pretty life, Tally will become Special. ''Specials'' In the conclusion to the original Uglies trilogy, Tally has become a Special Circumstances agent against her will. But, now that she sees the clarity and awareness that comes with being a special, she is beginning to enjoy herself. There's a catch to being special. She is trying to destroy the very people that brought her to where she is. A New Smoke has been created, and there are uglies and pretties both in the fight against the government. The specials are there to stop them. Tally is a Cutter along with Shay, Tachs, Fausto, Ho, and the others. There is an attack in the night by the New Smoke pulling out all the stops: sneak suits, infrared, and high-speed bows and arrows. Fausto is captured and that is when Tally Youngblood's world is turned right side up for the first time in her life. She convinces Zane to try to go to the New Smoke, and when she tries to follow him, she ends up in a city called Diego that turns out to be the New Smoke. Tally is amazed that the New Smoke had a whole city on their side. Special Circumstances soon finds out about Diego helping out the rebellious new Smoke, so they start a war against Diego. They bombed Town Hall and quickly destroyed most of the city, despite these actions being extremely "rusty". Tally finds Shay and the other Cutters and realizes that they have been cured by Maddy of the "special" lesions. Tally feels betrayed and whilst roaming the evacuated Diego hospital gets a ping from Shay. Shay has found Zane lying in critical condition in the hospital. Despite the doctors efforts, Zane's brain damage is too much and Zane dies. Tally is distraught and decides to go back to her city to confess to Dr. Cable, hoping that this will end the war. Tally does this and sneakily cures Dr. Cable, who comes to her rescue when Tally is about to be de-specialized. Tally escapes and finds David. At the end of the book, Tally sends a ping to Shay, Peris, and Maddy regarding her future as the new, good, Special Circumstances with David. ''Extras'' Tally also appears in ''Extras, ''after she sends Aya Fuse a ping. Trivia * Tally is the only character to have a last name released besides Aya Fuse and Dr. Cable, although Dr. Cable doesn't have a first name released. * Tally never received a cure - every time, she cured herself out of sheer willpower, with the help of a placebo, the first time. Gallery Uglies book.jpg Tallyfullface.png Tallyfacetime1.png Specials.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters